


Newtons Tummy Appreciation

by Kaijuscientists



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, I don't know, M/M, Stress Eating, anyway, hey pac rim fandom, i found it in my notes and decided i liked it enough to post it, i legit wrote this in 2013, i may have shared this on tumblr??? but i honestly can't remember, it was 5 years ago if i did, newts tum appreciation, what up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: The Breach is closed, but Newt and Hermann still have a lot of work to do.  Newt is a little stressed, and when he's stressed he eats. Hermann just wants to help him relax a little.





	Newtons Tummy Appreciation

Since the breach had closed, and neither was really need in the shatter dome anymore, Hermann and Newton had moved into an apartment. Neither of them saying out loud why they decided to move in together, but not denying anything either. 

Newt is hunched over the desk in their living room, notebooks, papers, and various wrappers strewn every where. Which has been the norm since they moved in. He’s fairly certain he’s seen Newt eat more in the month they’ve been living together than in the entire time they worked together. 

“Newton, have you been working all day?”

“Yes I have Hermann, I might even be done already if I had some help.” He looks up at Hermann, taking a bite out of a pop tart to accentuate his frustration. 

“Newton every time I have tried to help you compound the anteverse data, we end up in a screaming match."

Newton doesn’t say anything at that and shoves the rest of the pop tart in his mouth. “everyone else gets to have a break… not us we still gotta work… all the pilots… off on a n island…” newt mutters under his breath, cursing everything.

Hermann really takes in Newts appearance now, He’s scribbling things down, and typing feverishly at his laptop. He looks stressed, hair sticking out at even odder angles than usual. 

“Newton, why don’t you take a break?"

“Because everyone wants all the data from our kaiju drifts and the anteverse like yesterday, and Marshall Hansen has been emailing me every few hours asking if it’s done. And it’s very difficult to concentrate with everyone breaking down my neck and you’re not helping!” he slams fist down on desk.

Hermann walks over to newt, buts his hands on his shoulders and starts to rub. “Calm down, Newton.” almost immediately at the contact Newts shoulders sag. “There is no need to rush, Marshall Hansen is just trying to impress the higher ups I’m sure. However, the breach is closed and yours and my data isn’t going anywhere.” He was going to email the Marshal himself. The man was respectable, but Newt was shook up mentally after the incidents and he did not need to be this stressed out this soon.

Newt stands up, and Hermann notices that his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped.

“Newt… do your pants not fit anymore?”

Newt looks down, quickly does up his pants. “They fit good enough..”

Newts shirt is strained around his middle, the buttons pulling, and its obvious his pudge is hanging over his to tight jeans.

"Getting a little bit softer around the middle Dr. Geiszler." Hermann says. "That can't be good for those tattoos. They'd look awfully silly stretched out."

Newt immediately sucked in his belly, covering it with his hands.

“Hermann, man, stop it. Look I'm stressed out ok. Its hard to get my thoughts organized into coherent thoughts for other people to understand.” He looked down almost ashamed. 

“Newton, i'm not… its… it’s ok, I’m not making fun, i'm sorry." Hermann takes newts hand and pulls them towards his room. They still keep separate bedrooms but if they were honest with themselves more often than not one ended the night in the others bed. They slept more soundly when there were in close proximity. 

If they woke up most mornings with ones head pillowed on the others chest, well, things happened. 

Hermann got newt in his room and started to unbutton his shirt. "You deserve a break newton." 

Newt was to awestruck to really say anything which was a first. Hermann pulled the shirt until it was untucked, his knuckles grazing newts pudge which did indeed spill over his jeans.

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Hermann slid his hands up newts sides, and slowly bringing his hands up and around until the shirt slid off from newt shoulders. 

"Hermann..." Eyes fluttering closed as the feel of fingertips in his skin. 

"Shhh, Just relax." He reaches down and easily unbuttons newts straining jeans. "Step out of those jeans and lay down for me alright?"

"Hermann... Look, uh, I don't know what exactly you want right now... But I'm not exactly sexy right now..." Newt crosses his arms over his stomach 

"Nothing sexual Newton, have some tact, I simply want to help you relax. Now lay down. Get under the covers" Hermann himself removed his own clothing leaving him in boxers and an undershirt. 

Hermann joined Newt under the covers which pooled around his waist. Newt had them pulled up to his chest. Hermann immediately pulled them down, getting a squeak from newton. Hermann lays his head on newts chest, the other man automatically putting his arm around him as if it were already second nature. 

What happens next catches Newt by surprise, making him jump.

Hermann was actually rubbing his stomach. "Herm... What are you doing?" 

"Hoping to help you get some sleep, and hopefully showing you I don't think bad of your little weight gain." 

"What? You like this?" Newt asked, poking his own stomach. 

"It's, dare i say it, cute."

Hermann doesn't nuzzle so he definitely didn't nuzzle into newts chest when Newt moved his hand to run thru Hermann's hair. 

Now that Newt was laying down his exhaustion was quickly catching up to him. It wasn't long before he and Hermann had each other snoring softly in each others arms.


End file.
